unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Day Cupcakes Struck Back
The Day Cupcakes Struck Back is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary New Mario's cupcakes gain sentinence and overrun the lab, attacking the New Mario Bros. Meanwhile, Evil Guy and co. try to fix the fallen Evil Guy Tower. Script Scene 1 In NEW MARIO's lab, NEW MARIO and NEW LUIGI are celebrating their recent victory over Evil Guy Tower. NEW MARIO: Wahoo! Yes! We finally did it! NEW LUIGI: Those Cheese Lovers have finally fallen! The question is...should we try to stop them from bouncing back, as they probably will? NEW MARIO: Of course! Don't insult my intelligence. I want you to go bake some sentinent Super Mario Cookies to march over there and finish them off! NEW LUIGI: But, sir, what happened to our army of stickmen? A flashback ensues, showing an oversized NEW MARIO accidentally crushing the stickmen with his foot. NEW MARIO: Um...they quit. Get to work! Scene 2 NEW LUIGI has placed the cookies in the lab's oven, turning it on with a turn of a knob. However, the knob is accidentally turned too far, causing the oven to overheat. NEW LUIGI: Wait a second...WHOA! What have I done?! The oven explodes, flinging sentinent cookie batter all over the lab. Some of it lands on the floor, immobile, but most of it manages to come into contact with the Cupcake Cannon, which has just been loaded with cupcakes. The cupcakes come to life and begin to override the controls of the Cupcake Cannon, causing it to spin around and shoot cupcakes all over the area. CUPCAKES: Wee-hee-hee! You can't stop us! We'll take control of everything in this lab! NEW MARIO: NEW LUIGI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! NEW LUIGI: Well, shoot. The CUPCAKES swarm all over the lab, knocking NEW MARIO and NEW LUIGI over. NEW LUIGI: Help...I'm suffocating...blagh... NEW MARIO: We have to eat our way out of this mess! OMNOMNOMNOM! Scene 3 Evil Guy Tower, in the form of a giant robot, has fallen to the ground with a dent in its torso. Inside it, EVIL GUY, PICKE, FERNANDO, and SHADOW KIRBY are crawling around, half-crushed. EVIL GUY: Hrrgh! SHADOW KIRBY, can't you inhale us out of this rubble or something? SHADOW KIRBY: Uh, that's not how it works. PICKLE: Guys, I found an opening! EVIL GUY: Where? FERNANDO: I don't see anything. PICKLE (blasts through rubble with green fireball) Guys, I found an opening! Everybody crawls out of the rubble except for EVIL GUY. PICKLE, FERNANDO, and SHADOW KIRBY: Come on, boss! What are you waiting for? EVIL GUY: I'm not leaving this tower! I lived in it, and I'm not afraid to die in it! EVIL GUY reaches for the secret panel in the wall and presses the red button underneath. A computerized voice says: "Warning. Power shortage detected due to malfunction." EVIL GUY pries open the panel to which the red button is attached to (panel-ception), revealing a mess of wires underneath. EVIL GUY: PICKLE! Get in here! PICKLE, But boss, it's dangerous in there. You could suffocate! EVIL GUY: I said GET IN! This is our only chance to fix the tower...or at least make it a decent place to live again. Now, shoot a fireball into the tangled wires! PICKLE complies, and the green fire spreads along the wires, making them light up and hum with energy. The robot slowly moves into a crouching position, stands up, and transforms into a tower again. PICKLE, FERNANDO, and SHADOW KIRBY: YAY! EVIL GUY: Don't celebrate just yet. Although the tower is erect and moderately safe to live in, it is badly damaged and will not survive another attack. You guys can come in, but we need to be careful. SHADOW KIRBY immediately rushes to the telescope to check on NEW MARIO's lab. To his astonishment, it is half-destroyed, with sentinent cupcakes streaming out of every crack in the lab. SHADOW KIRBY: Well, guys, it looks like NEW MARIO's plan backfired...somehow. He won't be bothering us for a while. Everybody cheers as the screen fades to black. Moral Waldo. Trivia This episode was supposed to have the cupcakes attack Evil Guy and co. as well, but this idea was scrapped.